Standard editing tools can provide tracking modes for tracking a part of the change history of a document. For example, this may be used to facilitate collaborative editing of a document. Track changes can show if something was added to or deleted from a document. In addition or in the alternative, an identification of the person responsible for the changes can be typically stored with the track changes. However, in scenarios where many changes are applied by different users to the same document, often it becomes impossible to track the complete change history. Further, the change history of the document is typically visible for all users editing the document, which may not be a preferred option when working on documents having a confidential character. Further, with many changes applied to a large document it becomes more and more difficult for a particular user to identify relevant changes quickly.